


Unexpected Results

by Uma16



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Adorable, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Ice Bucket Challenge, Johnlock - Freeform, Kissing, Laughter, M/M, Mind Palace, bless these two, kind of, prank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 11:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11713125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uma16/pseuds/Uma16
Summary: John has been waiting for the perfect moment to prank Sherlock, and when he finds his flatmate deep in his Mind Palace, John simply cannot resist.





	Unexpected Results

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by this beautiful fanart I found on Instagram (the account was johnlock_rose, if anyone wanted to know!), where John throws water on Sherlock, who is understandably very annoyed. I couldn't help but write a fic on it and take it a little further, so here it is!

John peeked into the living room, and saw that Sherlock was lying on the sofa, dressed in his usual pyjamas and silk dressing gown. He was clearly deep in his Mind Palace: eyes closed and hands steepled at his chin. _Finally_ , John thought, grinning. He opened the cupboard below the kitchen sink, making sure the hinges didn’t creak. Pulling out the bucket and camera he had put in there earlier, he filled the bucket with ice he had specifically frozen for this occasion and water, checking in on Sherlock every few moments. John marvelled at how lost and oblivious Sherlock became when he was thinking so deeply. Several tense and paranoid minutes later, John carefully placed the camera on the mantelpiece, wincing slightly at the _beep_ it made as he turned it on. Grabbing the heavy bucket, he crept up behind Sherlock’s head on the armrest of the sofa, biting his tongue to hold his giggles in. Taking a deep breath, he tipped the bucket upside down right over his flatmate.

Sherlock shrieked, and lurched upright, gasping. He stumbled half onto the floor, blinking water out of his eyes madly. Grasping the edge of the table for balance, he shook his head and then seemed to realise what had happened.

“JOHN!” He bellowed. John ran for it, howling with laughter. Sherlock staggered after him, cursing and dripping water everywhere.

“I’m going to KILL you, John!” Sherlock reached the foot of the stairs leading up to John’s old bedroom, glaring at John, who had collapsed halfway up them, guffawing and holding his middle, tears in his eyes. Several minutes passed in this way, with Sherlock growing more impatient with every passing moment. John was taking far too much pleasure in this.

When John finally looked up, he was still snickering. As soon as he properly looked at Sherlock, however, his laughter died in his throat, and his mouth became dry. Sherlock’s curls were plastered to his forehead, and his expression was adorably mutinous, with those full lips pressed firmly together in a hard line and eyes narrowed threateningly. He was absolutely drenched, and his clothes were hanging onto every inch of his body, almost like a second skin. His shirt was completely sheer, and clung to his chest, outlining his lean stomach and the slight muscles. John swallowed. He definitely did not think this through, as he noticed the erect nipples, barely hidden by Sherlock’s dressing gown hanging off his shoulders.

Sherlock, of course, instantly noticed the change in John's mood. He quirked an eyebrow, no longer looking like he wanted to murder John in a hundred different ways.  _I’m so done for_ , John thought, and he almost regretted the entire prank. Sherlock smirked knowingly, then took a step back, lifting his arms above his head and stretching slowly. John inhaled sharply, watching like a hawk, the heated tension in the air very palpable. Shrugging off his gown, Sherlock gave John a tantalising look under lowered lids, sending frissons of heat down John’s body. Without wasting another moment, John lunged forwards, almost tripping down the stairs. He grabbed the front of Sherlock’s shirt, pulling the taller man down into a bruising kiss. Sherlock’s squeak of surprise turned into a groan, and he gripped John’s hips tightly. They stumbled sideways into the wall, and pulled away in slight shock, both panting heavily and staring at each other. Belatedly, John realised that Sherlock was desperately trying not to shiver, as the cold from the water finally began to set in, and cursing under his breath, he pushed Sherlock back. Somehow, they managed to reach the bathroom, both still holding onto each other and they hurriedly undressed. Moments before they climbed into the shower, John grinned at his madman.

“Got that prank on video, you know. Gonna be great entertainment for future parties.” Sherlock snarled, and pulled him into the bathtub, not really that annoyed, because it meant he got to listen to John Watson laugh freely and happily, and that was worth anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this! Leave kudos and comments as they are always appreciated :D


End file.
